Bellamy Jolie
'Bellamy Jolie '''is the son of Beauty or, as she is more commonly known, Belle from the story ''Beauty and the Beast. He is Beauty's only child and thus forth the only potential heir to her role in the story. He is apprehensive about his Royal 'status, due to his currently newfound knowledge regarding the freedom of choice and questioning on whether or not his "true love" is actually that. ' Physical Appearence Bellamy is a handsome young man, standing at the shorter than average height of 5'5. He possesses a slender build, lacking any prominent indication muscle or fat in his form. Bellamy's slender figure aids in the illusion of himself being taller than he actually is, though in reality he is shorter than most boys his age. Bellamy's fair skinned with a nice complexion, lacking any sign of blemish or imperfection. His features are sleek and never too harsh, giving him the dainty feminine princess look that the "Beauty" in Beauty and the Beast is known for. His face dons a quaint little button nose and a pair of soft pink lips. His kind hazel eyes are nearly identical to that of his mother's. His medium length wavy hair is often combed away from his face, yet it possesses a small amount of volume to prevent the need of pulling it down into a ponytail. Like with his mother, a stubborn strand of hair tends to fall, most of the time resulting in him pushing it back behind his ear. All in all, Bellamy fills the role of "Beauty" perfectly. Outfit Bellamy's outfit is quite similar to his mother's peasant attire. Bellamy's torso is typically adorned with a long sleeved white blouse, with the sleeves being rolled up to his mid-forearm area. Above his blouse Bellamy wears a buttoned up pastel blue vest. On his vest Bellamy wears a large rose boutonnière, as a constant reminder to his story and his future life. On his lower half Bellamy wears a pair of pastel blue skinny capris. Above his capris Bellamy wears a white apron, identical to the one his mother wore. Bellamy's choice of footwear is a pair of simple black flats, which ultimately are a nice contrast from the lighter colors in the rest of his outfit. Though his outfit isn't the most masculine, it's certainly fitting for his role as a princess. Personality Bellamy is a friendly boy, with a kind smile and a sunny disposition. Even though he is often times quite laid back and in a go with the flow type state, he can easily become quite enthusiastic and energetic when it comes to something he loves or is simply excited about, such as books and learning. He also seems to have a natural knack for breaking up fights and restoring peace, often times people find his calming nature soothing. This is quite beneficial with his destiny of taming a beast. Even though he doesn't believe conflict is the way to go, Bellamy is far from spineless, he knows how to stand up for himself without hurting another being and is passionate about what he believes in, hardly letting others trot on his beliefs. He's also extremely happy go-lucky, and is hardly ever upset, even in the darkest situations. Bellamy is also an intellectual, always seeming to manage passing at the head of his class. He loves learning and has a passion for reading and learning new things, he aspires to be his class' valedictorian. One could call him an intellectual overachiever, which is exactly true, though he certainly is not competitive about it or boastful of his high academic ranking. Bellamy is also non-judgmental and will not judge anyone until knowing their true personality, feeling like everyone is beautiful on the inside until shown to be otherwise. Being a firm believer of the moral to his story of how true beauty is within. History Upon the discovery that they'd need to produce an heir to the story, Belle and Adam split up, each returning to their roots to give birth to their heir and raise them to take on their role. Belle returned to her father's cottage and lived with him, eventually giving birth to a young boy who she named Bellamy. She and Maurice raised him lovingly, preparing him for the story that loomed ahead. Bellamy grew up loving his story and the idea of marrying a beast who'd eventually turn into a prince. Though upon attending Ever After High, he's discovered that happily ever after, may not be as glamorous as he might like to think. Initially a self-proclaimed Royal, Bellamy is beginning to have a "What if" thought in the back of his mind. Though he's conflicted and still remains on the Royal side for now. Relationships Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Prince Category:Damsel Category:Disney Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sophomore Category:Royal Category:Characters